Trick or Treat
by Rayne1
Summary: Something I made last Halloween 2001. It's Halloween eve and Sendoh's out to celebrate it.


Err...a long overdue ficlet. I actually finished it on the eve of October 31 and asked my friend Kagekami to post it for me since I was out on the North...and I don't think she did it. ::growls::  
  
And it's my first venturing on waff...::grins::  
  
I hope you'd still read it even after Halloween's over.  
  
**Trick or Treat**  
By Rayne (rayne_a00@yahoo.com)  
  
It's uh…waff. Quite PWP, fluff and well…it's meant to be light. Rating? Most likely PG-13! ::laughs:: See? I wrote a PG-13! And it's only Shonen Ai!  
  
**Rukawa chokes from the background, Sendoh hides behind the table, Hikoichi surpirsingly is seen hiding on a cabinet still with his trusty notebook...and Kosh is seen holding up Buddha beads. Kami-sama…is the world ending?**  
  
Well, since I doubt I'd finish the Halloween fic by tonight, I decided to write a short, light and fluff fic for Halloween 2001. Well, Happy Halloween everyone!  
  
For…anyone who reads it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please? Really now Kosh, I _really_ need your help!"  
  
"No, no and no."  
  
"Just this once?"  
  
_Just this once? Yeah, right. When was the last time he said 'Just this once'? Ah yes, two days ago when he asked me to take over his place for Basketball practice. _Koshino rolled his eyes, preferring to ignore Sendoh as the other begged, turning puppy-like eyes to him. Really now, what made Sendoh think it would work on him?  
  
"Please? It's just important!"  
  
"Since when was celebrating 'Trick or Treat' Halloween important to you?"  
  
"Well, well…since before!"  
  
Koshino turned his back to Sendoh, continuing to run over the pages of his book. No, not this time. He *wasn't* going to lift a damn finger to help Sendoh with his love-sick fantasies for that Shohoku Ace player.  
  
"Leave me alone Akira Sendoh."  
  
He said those words with final resolve, slapping at the insistent tugging Sendoh's hand made on his pant leg. No, no and no!  
  
"But I need your help!"  
  
No reaction.  
  
"Please!"  
  
Sendoh nearly brawled, throwing himself into his best friend's mercy. He clasped his hands together, turning teary-eyes up to Koshino. He had to get the other to help him!  
  
Koshino turned, brows knotted. _A little help wouldn't hurt would it? Wrong! The last time you lent a little "help" you ended up with a sprained ankle!_  
  
"Come on Kosh! Just a little help?"  
  
_Yeah, just a little help. _With a sigh, Koshino put down his book on his study table and turned to his best friend. Really, having Sendoh for a best friend was big trouble.  
  
"And what do I get?"  
  
"Er…"  
  
Sendoh's eyebrows furrowed. Seriously, he didn't think about that. Wait a second, what if-  
  
"I'll treat you lunch for a whole week!"  
  
_Really, how tempting Akira._  
  
"Two."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
Sendoh gawked, staring at his friend with slightly widened eyes. He wasn't that crazy yet, was he? But for Halloween…and for Rukawa-  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Koshino smiled, a type of smile that dared Sendoh to break his deal if he wanted to be sitting with a stick up his ass for the weeks to come.  
  
  
  
  
Akira Sendoh's house wasn't the ideal type. To say that it was untidy would be an understatement. His school books were scattered about, a proof that the Ryonan Ace player was one who didn't actually like living his life in the spotlights of schoolwork. Koshino picked up a piece of paper, scribbled with lines, some crossed out with a line, some with check marks.  
  
"Sendoh, what's this?"  
  
Koshino asked, raising the piece of paper and waving it teasingly in the air. Sendoh turned, giving out a sheepish grin.  
  
"Ah, for…someone."  
  
"Someone?"  
  
"Kaede."  
  
Koshino's mouth formed in an "oh" shape, and he gave a slight grin. Who would've thought Sendoh could be poetic?  
  
"Ah, Kosh, do you think you could help me out with this?"  
  
Peering, Koshino found that it were plastic bags piled up by the kitchen floor. He raised an eyebrow, inquiring.  
  
"I bought this pre-hand."  
  
Sendoh gave another grin, taking two bags with him heaving them up and on the kitchen counter. Koshino grunted, taking the two left plastic bags and doing the same, heaving them above and on the counter.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So…?"  
  
Sendoh turned expectantly to his friend. Koshino sighed in annoyance. _And what trouble have you put yourself in this time, Koshino Hiroaki?_  
  
"So what are you _planning_ to cook?"  
  
"Bake."  
  
"Okay, what are you planning to bake?"  
  
"Chocolate-chip cookies!"  
  
Koshino rolled his eyes. _This is going to be a long way. This must be worth it Sendoh._  
  
**_Twenty minutes later._**  
  
"Really Sendoh, couldn't you have chosen an _easier_ topic?"  
  
"Easier?"  
  
"Yeah, like boiling water."  
  
Sendoh turned, eyes round and pleading.  
  
"Is something wrong with my cooking Kosh?"  
  
Koshino grunted, taking the baking bowl from Sendoh's hand and cringing at the looks of it. He pulled out another bowl, handing it to Sendoh.  
  
"Let's do this again."  
  
Sendoh frowned, taking the bowl and tossing the old one to the sink. He momentarily wondered what was wrong with his earlier attempt but pushed it to the back of his mind.  
  
Koshino on the other hand was desperately pleading to all the gods. _Kami-sama…a little help please?  
_  
"Okay Sendoh, a _pinch_ of salt."  
  
He watched as Sendoh opened the salt pack, taking out a handful and putting it in the bowl…and cringed.  
  
"Next is the eggs. You'll need at least two."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sendoh obliged, picking two eggs and dumping them into the bowl, shell and all.  
  
"Uh…okay, the flour. Two cups… of flour."  
  
Sendoh turned to his friend, worried that something was a matter since Koshino sounded so…restrained? His blue eyes widened and he hurriedly approached his friend.  
  
"Oi, you okay Kosh?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Koshino said, raising a hand in an attempt to keep Sendoh at bay. Gods, watching Sendoh bake made him turn green…literally.  
  
"The flour Sendoh. Two cups."  
  
"Ah, yeah."  
  
Sendoh turned, casting one last worried look at his friend before opening a new pack of flour. He took the measuring spoon, dumping two cups onto the bowl and frowned. He turned, making sure Koshino wasn't looking at him before dumping the whole pack onto the bowl.  
  
"Okay. What's next?"  
  
"Uh…half-cup sugar."  
  
Sendoh rummaged through the plastic bags, finding an unopened pack of sugar. He pulled it out, reading the sign 1 kilo in the front panel and dumped it in the bowl, with the plastic and all. A half-cup more wouldn't hurt, right? After all, his Kaede did have a sweet tooth.  
  
Koshino turned, breathing in heavily. _It wouldn't hurt to check would it?_ He peeked over Sendoh's shoulder…and groaned.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Sendoh asked, turning to his best friend.  
  
"How is it?"  
  
Koshino slapped a hand on his forehead, shaking his head. He looked up to Sendoh, a hopeless glint in his eyes. He took Sendoh's hand, beginning to drag him away.  
  
"We're going out Sendoh. And we're going to buy a _suitable_ enough gift that *won't* kill your love-sick boyfriend."  
  
Sendoh frowned, following Koshino. Surely, his cooking wasn't _that_ bad was it?  
  
  
  
  
They were running about the malls, from shop to shop finding at least one suitable gift for Rukawa. And turned out with none.  
  
"I'm about to give up Sendoh, what exactly do you want to give Rukawa?"  
  
Koshino growled, eyeing his friend warily. Oh yes, Sendoh had to pay up for this. Sendoh on the other hand, seemed to think this over, grinning, he finally turned to Koshino.  
  
"Chocolate-chip cookies."  
  
Koshino growled, a threatening sound from his throat and began advancing on Sendoh. All this for cookies? This man has got to be insane!  
  
"Come on Kosh! We've only got a few hours left before Halloween!"  
  
Sendoh seemed very oblivious to the wrath of his best friend, tugging up his hand. The people about them were looking, wary reactions on their faces as Sendoh pulled at Koshino. _You are so dead Sendoh._  
  
Tugging at Koshino's hand, he began taking his best friend three floors down the mall where they had just been about ten minutes ago. _Nice Sendoh. Very nice._  
  
"Okay, now help me find good cookies!"  
  
Sendoh grinned, turning a charmed smile to his friend. If looks could kill, Sendoh would've been six feet under the ground.  
  
"Hurry up Sendoh. I'm not waiting forever."  
  
Koshino grunted, pulling at a chair and sitting stubbornly at it while Sendoh took his pick at the cookies. _Something has definitely got to come out of this!_  
  
**_Ten minutes later._**  
  
"Well? The circular cookies or the square cookies?"  
  
Koshino rolled his eyes, grabbing the pack of cookies from his friend's hands and trudging up to the counter.  
  
"What difference does it make Sendoh? Rukawa's still going to eat them, period!"  
  
Sendoh blinked, running up to his friend. Well, Kosh did have a point.  
  
Paying up to the counter took only about two minutes and as soon as they were finished, Koshino was ready to bound out of the mall.  
  
Making a turn for it, he stopped short, frozen on his tracks when Sendoh began taking him the other direction.  
  
"Okay, now just help me fix myself up for later Kosh."  
  
Koshino had never wanted any better time to pass out. But, as fate had it, he remained fully conscious, trailing along an overly excited Sendoh. _Kami-sama, remind me how dreadfully active Sendoh is when excited. Never. Never again will I do you a favor Sendoh!_  
  
Sendoh looked back, smiling sheepishly at his friend.  
  
Koshino brought his hand up, glaring at his wrist watch. Two hours to go. Two hours before Halloween. Damn, time was slowing down wasn't it?  
  
  
  
  
Flopping down on his bed, Koshino had never felt more tired. He made a mental note never to go near Sendoh when he was such in a happy mood. And to never go near Sendoh when matters concerned Rukawa. Never!  
  
Glancing at his bed clock, it flashed out to him in bold red letters the numbers 9:30. In the evening. Yawning, he buried his face back in the pillows. Having a little sleep wouldn't hurt. Especially on Halloween.  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh nervously eyed his package, a pack of chocolate-chip cookies neatly wrapped in plastic cellophane. He rang the doorbell to Rukawa's house once, waiting anxiously. He waited there for several minutes before ringing again and again to Rukawa's annoyance. Opening the door with a jerk, Rukawa glared form the other side.  
  
"Hi Kae-chan!"  
  
Sendoh greeted out, smiling to Rukawa and tipping on his toes. He closed his eyes, lips thinned out in a smile and kissed a _not_ expecting Rukawa. Pulling back, he gave out one of his trademarks grins, holding out his hand with his package.  
  
"Happy Halloween."  
  
Rukawa rolled his eyes, a slight smile on his lips. He pushed his door back, allowing Sendoh to go in.  
  
"Trick or treat?"  
  
Rukawa ignored him, walking up to his living room, bending over his couch, reaching for something. Sendoh followed him, a big smile on his face. When Rukawa turned back, he was holding out a canister of Nikolette[1] chocolates bounded by a ribbon tied around it.  
  
Sendoh's eyes glinted in amusement, dropping the pack of cookies and the canister of chocolates on a nearby table and pouncing on Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa smiled at him, a faint smile mixed with a somewhat predatory look on his face.  
  
"Treat."  
  
  
  
  
Koshino grunted, glanced a look on his bedside watch as if it was lying while it flashed the numbers 12:00, stood up and tipsily walked, grumbling something about the "injustice of it all." He pried his door open, glaring at who ever was standing outside and rude enough to wake him in his sleep.  
  
Peering down, he saw a blushing Hikoichi Aida standing there. Hikoichi looked up at him, a nervous smile on his lips before reaching out hand, a neatly-wrapped package on it.  
  
"Happy Halloween Koshino-san."  
  
Koshino was stunned and he nodded dumbly, taking the package and moving slightly to open the door to his apartment.  
  
"Ah, happy Halloween."  
  
Hikoichi grinned, stepping into Koshino's house and waited as the other shut his door. Once it was closed and when Koshino turned around, Hikoichi planted on him a shy, quite brave kiss. Actually, more of peck that only lasted for seconds.  
  
And too stunned to react properly, Koshino barely had his mind process. _Hikoichi…just kissed me?  
_  
He looked down on Hikoichi, the smaller one grinning up on him, a small light of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"Trick or treat senpai?"  
  
Koshino blinked once, then twice. This wasn't any form of Sendoh's prank was it? He sighed, closing his eyes to open them again, a light of mischief spreading on it. Mentally, he made a note that maybe, just maybe, he'd consider of helping out Sendoh again and taking his word on "never" back. He stepped in, smiling at Hikoichi.  
  
He even considered postponing Sendoh's death.  
  
"Treat."  
  
But definitely not the two week's lunch treat.  
  
And he bent down kissing Hikoichi back.  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh yawned, absently gnawing on a cookie. Rukawa was snuggled up to him, lightly chewing on the cookie on his mouth.  
  
"Say Kae-chan, what do you think of Koshino and Hikoichi?"  
  
Rukawa looked up sleepy-hazed eyes to him, frowning.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Sendoh smiled down at him, lightly kissing him on the forehead, staring back up to the ceiling of Rukawa's bedroom. _I wonder how Hikoichi's doing._  
  
He grinned, having a mental flash of his two friends together. When Hikoichi had approached him two days ago, inquiring about Koshino's love life, he made a mental note to help bring those two together as a payment for all the times Koshino had helped him. He sighed, feeling Rukawa snuggled up to him, an arm wrapping around his bare chest.  
  
"Hey Kaede?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Happy Halloween koi."  
  
For a few moments there was no response and he expected for none. Then Rukawa looked up to him, a slight annoyance on his face for waking him up, and a ghost of a smile. He leaned up, kissing Sendoh teasingly on the lips before snuggling back down.  
  
"Happy Halloween."[2]  
  
Sendoh smiled, running light fingers to Rukawa's hair. He reached to his right, hand looking for the platter by the bedside. Picking up a cookie, he bit at it, chewing, then raised it to eye level. He studied it very curiously and wondered why the hell Koshino insisted that his cookies won't do.  
  
_I'm not that bad of a cook am I?_  
  
He glared at the cookie, as if expecting it to answer him then wilt. Rukawa looked up to him, slightly annoyed that Sendoh was dropping crumbs of cookies on him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Sendoh looked at him, blinking then flashed a sheepish grin.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
Rukawa frowned, dusting the cookie crumbs off his hair. He snuggled back down to the other side of Sendoh, avoiding the crumbs.  
  
"Hey Kaede, why do you think Kosh won't let me bake?"  
  
Sendoh asked, taking a bite off the cookie.  
  
"Because you're a bad cook."  
  
Sendoh's eyes widened and he sputtered on the cookie._ That is so not true!_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--Owari--  
  
A fluff, kind-of-sweet, PWP, waff fic. So, what do you think?  
  
[1] Nikollete cookies- I'm not sure if everyone knows this brand, but it's a brand of chocolates manufactured and produced in Poland. (I think…) Try them out, they're good.  
  
[2] Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
